


Жить

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Гален победил Вейдера и думает, что теперь делать.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Жить

Гален медленно ведет ладонью по живому теплому телу — бугристые разветвленные шрамы, участки кожи то гладкие, то шершавые. Это тело, будто некогда собранное из лоскутов, из ошметков плоти, сильное тело, страшное и прекрасное, покоится перед ним на медицинском столе. Протезы отсоединены. Их обладатель без сознания.

Гален так и не смог его убить.

Хотел, видит Сила. Но так и не поднялась рука.

Теперь он смотрит, странно завороженный, на своего поверженного бога, на своего Мастера. Прикасается.

Что с ним делать — с этим изувеченным телом, с его неистовым разумом? Убить? В клетке запереть и выставить на потеху публике? Разрезать на куски? Скормить ранкорам?

Решать Галену.

Он смотрит. Медленно ведет рукой, почти лаская внушительную мускулатуру: бицепсы и трицепты, дельтовидные, грудные, мышцы пресса, бедра…

Лорд Вейдер тренировал Галена беспощадно, но и себе он поблажек не давал.

Почти кощунством кажется его убивать. Как уничтожить подобную телесную мощь, результат долгих усилий, поистине гимн жизни, которая не сдается ни перед чем? Как поднять руку — и убить?

Легко. Как любого другого.

И он умрет, как все. Погаснет в Силе разум, и это тело превратится в гниющий кусок мяса.

Гален склоняется низко-низко. Вдыхает сухой лекарственный запах, пробует языком — горьковатый вкус подсыхающей бакты проникает в него и будто оседает на дне рассудка. Гален медленно облизывает один шрам, за ним другой. Тело, лежащее перед ним, расписано шрамами так, словно побывало в руках маньяка.

Гален вылизывает их, спускаясь все ниже, собирает языком горький вкус своей победы. Эту жизнь так легко оборвать. Просто перекрыть кислород — и все сразу кончится. Именно сейчас, пока он без сознания и полностью беззащитен.

Гален не знает, что делать.

Безволосый пах гладкий, кожу здесь явно пересаживали. Длинный невозбужденный член притягивает взгляд. Гален проводит языком вдоль — до самой головки, сдвигает крайнюю плоть, лижет медленно и задумчиво, небрежно обхватывает член ладонью.

И вдруг чувствует возбуждение — не свое, чужое. О, жизни в этом теле еще предостаточно.

Желание стиснуть ладонь, сделать ему больно на миг становится почти нестерпимым. Но боли Вейдер не почувствует, пока не очнется, а вред — ну какая разница, как умирать, с членом ли, без члена. Гален берет головку в рот, обводит языком, ладонью поглаживает член у основания. Действует языком и руками, не думая ни о чем. А потом насаживается ртом на уже вставший, увеличившийся в размерах член, впуская его глубоко в горло.

Зачем, почему — какая теперь разница. Он все равно умрет — так или иначе. Один из них сегодня точно умрет.

Когда Вейдер кончает, Гален почти захлебывается. Сползает на пол на трясущихся ногах. Яйца ноют, собственный член требует немедленного внимания. Гален прислоняется головой к теплому живому — еще живому — бедру. Сглатывает.

Опершись о медицинский стол, начинает вставать. И замирает.

Вейдер смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век, и его спокойный, слегка ироничный взгляд ранит посерьезней иного оружия.

Жить или умирать…

Гален чувствует чужую Силу, она проходится прикосновениями по его телу — горло, грудь, живот. Стояк.

Гален с шумом выдыхает. Его трясет, эти прикосновения почти невыносимы. Он кончает, цепляясь за край стола, под пристальным взглядом желтых глаз.

Думает: «Жить… Все-таки жить…»

Кому из них жить? Может быть, обоим.


End file.
